


In ruins

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She sat up and immediately knew something was wrong."What's happened?"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	In ruins

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first Language so please bear with me:)

It was raining cats and dogs in National city and Kara Danvers was so deep in sleep she almost didn't hear girlfriend calling out to her.

It was quiet for a while, until it wasn't. Until Lena started shaking her.

"Kara?"

"Kara wake up!" the fear in Lena's voice pulled her out of her sleep immediately.  
She sat up and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's happened?"Her protective instincts kicked in once she actually saw the fear written all over Lena's face.

"I heard voices" Lena had told her, her voice cracking a little.  
"Voices where?" She said as she started getting up from their bed.

"In the bathroom" Now that was strange, and that made her pause for a second. If someone had snuck into their house, what would they be looking for in their bathroom.

"In the bathroom?" She looked up at Lena and Lena nodded biting her lip.  
"Wait here, I'll go check it out" She told her girlfriend and headed to the bathroom.

Although she didn't hear a thing, she still had to check to calm Lena's fears.  
Kara grabbed her baseball bat by the dresser and moved towards the bathroom. 

She opened the door a little bit and paused before she burst through the door.  
There was no one in there and she breathed a sigh of relief.

She was on her way to assure Lena that it'd been nothing, when something behind the bathroom door caught her eyes.  
What she saw made her cold with fear. 

Lena Luthor was gagged and tied up, laying unconscious.

And that was all she saw before she was knocked out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is allowed :) This might be an ongoing series but I'm not sure. Anyways have a lovely day 😘


End file.
